


Stardust

by drunkdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Astronomy jokes probably, Casual Sex, Clubbing, Gen, Modern AU, Pyrrha Nikos-centric, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/M, casual everything, my usual sort of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: “I heard my name. Were you looking for me, Sun?”“Oh, yeah,” he offered his banana to her and she took it. “I’m trying to explain to Pyrrha here that I’m the Sun God.”“Did you show her your tail?”“Yeah, and she thought it was a butt plug.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofstarfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstarfall/gifts).



It’ll be fun, she said.

Maybe there will be someone for her, she said.

There was always the option of just getting flat-out drunk, she said.

That, and one didn’t just  _ get access _ to Club Stardust. Lauding itself as the premiere nightlife in the city, it boasted the most comprehensive services and entertainment that a club could legally offer. Aged drinks, mixers, two dance floors that overlooked the main floor, and, of course, stripper poles as one of the center attractions. To help support the establishment, this meant that there were waitlists and door fees that was probably the cost of her rent. But not even famous people were given a free pass into the place. In fact, the club made it a habit of keeping a list of all the celebrities that didn’t get to enter its doors.

It was secretive, mysterious, and enticing all at once. Nora, her flatmate, must have pulled some heavy favors to get free entry for the both of them. And to her credit, she was fully enjoying herself, immediately downing a shot and then disappearing. But Pyrrha still had no idea why she was invited as the plus one. She wasn’t a big drinker, didn’t really party much, and wasn’t even sure what she was doing here.

At least they would be getting a ride back to the apartment. This meant that Pyrrha could be her quiet little self, tucked away in a corner booth and sipping away at her second drink. With any luck she could just be a wallflower for the night. A couple of eyes had gone her way, but so far none attempted to speak with her.

It’s not like she didn’t  _ want _ to socialize. It would be a horrible waste of what could be a once in a lifetime opportunity at this club. But, well… this wasn’t really her environment. In a quieter place, with a few more friends, then maybe she would open up to strangers. But here? Where she could see hundreds of people dancing and drinking and that couple in the back going down on each other?

No. This was not her zone. Not her locale. Not her-

“Hey.”

Pyrrha took another sip of her drink before letting her head turn to the side. It was a young man, probably not much older than she was, if at all. His hair was a soft mess, probably blonde from what she could see in the club lighting. His eyes were a crisp blue, and he wore a open shirt revealing the sharpest set of abs she’d ever seen. He was, all in all, a ten.

He could probably get anyone in this club. And with the way he draped himself over the other side of the booth, he might as well have been the owner.

This wasn’t her zone. Not her environment.

She took another sip drink. “Hey.”

“Feeling a bit overwhelmed?” He tilted his head back a bit, setting his blue eyes on her. Suddenly her selection of clothes felt insufficient, her choice of minimal makeup application glaringly incorrect.

She sighed. “A little. I don’t go to clubs very much.” Her gaze fell towards the crowd, sweeping over all the dancing people bathed in the mix of lights. “I probably stand out a bit, don’t I?”

“Eh, not really.” His eyes turned upward, sparing her his glance for a moment. “It’s just that the lighting doesn’t really mesh well with your red dress, you know? I bet if we had some more natural lights, you’d slide right into the crowd. Better fit than me, at least.”

She scoffed, “Better than you? Please.” She took another sip. “You could probably sneeze and still have someone try to get into your pants.”

“Eh, that’s more of something Blake does. She could sneeze and have the world still try to pamper her, me included.”

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. “Blake?”

“Girlfriend, star-crossed lovers, polar opposites, the whole mix. Totally partners in crime though.”

“So I should call the police then?”

He chuckled and extended a hand to her. “Name’s Sun. What’s your name?”

She took it as a point for herself. On more than one occasion did her friends say that she was a little too tense at times. But now, even though she might have been two drinks in, this wasn’t so hard. She might not have had dance moves, but here she was, talking it up with a stranger. This could work. This could really work.

She reached over and shook it. “Pyrrha.”

“Hmm,” his hand went up to stroke his chin. “I think I remember a dude with that name. Was a long while ago, though.”

She set the empty glass aside, turning herself to face him. “So what’s your buddy Blake doing? Is she with you?”

“Oh, yeah,” he looked over his shoulder, trying to scan into the crowd to find her. “She should be, uh…” he started to climb up his seat, turning his body around.

And that’s when she realized that Sun had a tail and she said the first thing that came to mind, “Is that, like, a high-tech butt plug or something?”

And when he whirled around, blue eyes locking against her green, she instantly regretted it. He said nothing at first, but slowly his face morphed into disbelief and he was laughing again. “You know, that’s the first time someone ever called it that. But nope,” the tail whipped back and forth and up and down. “Just pure muscle and bone.”

While Pyrrha might have been drunk, though, she wasn’t buying it. “You’re lying. That can’t be real.”

He shrugged his shoulders as he sat back down. “You’re not the first to say that, either. Probably won’t be the last. Buuuuut I’m actually the God of the Sun. And before you challenge that fact,” he pulled open the side of his shirt, as if he was reaching for a pocket inside of it. “If you still think I’m lying, do you think I could do this if I wasn't a god?” From the impossible space that was the air between his skin and the shirt, he pulled out two bananas and offered her one.

“That’s a really fancy magic trick.”

“Mm, well, suit yourself,” he put the other banana down in front of her and let his tail peel the other. She wanted to remain adamant in her stance - this couldn’t be real - but something in her mind told her that she needed another drink. Before she could raise her concern, though, another figure was quickly approaching the table. Dressed in tight black jeans and a black tube top with a single white stripe running through its center, the way she was staring at her was…

“I heard my name. Were you looking for me, Sun?”

“Oh, yeah,” he offered his banana to her and she took it. “I’m trying to explain to Pyrrha here that I’m the Sun God.”

“Did you show her your tail?”

“Yeah, and she thought it was a butt plug.”

The woman - Blake, it had to be Blake - snorted. Something seem to wiggle on top of her long black hair, but it might have just been a trick of the light. Afterward she turned to her, though, and that gaze returned. It was a paralyzing gold, and she found herself staring back.

“I’m Blake. Nice to meet you.” 

“Pyrrha.”

Another handshake. “Anyway, as I was saying, this is Blake, girlfriend extraordinaire. She’s also the Moon.”

She shook her head. This couldn’t be real, and the fact that they were pushing this angle so hard should have been pitiful. “I really don’t believe you two. But I’ll humor it if you get me another drink.”

A second later, Sun was sliding a glass of water to her that was once again generated from that magic shirt of his. He winked. “You’re two drinks in - any more and you  _ really _ might not believe us.”

“Understandable,” Pyrrha bit her lip. “In that case, how about this - Blake,” she looked into those golden orbs again, “prove to me that you’re the Moon.”

“Oh, that’s easy.” Surprisingly, it was Sun who spoke up. “Just do that gravity trick with your butt. It always works.”

Gravity trick?

“Right,” she looked directly at her. “Got a quarter or something like that?”

She had zero pockets on hand, and she began to shake her head, but Sun cut in. “Already got one!” reaching into his shirt pocket (again), he pulled out a single coin and placed it in her hand. “Take a good feel.”

She did, her eyes glancing up at his before grasping it. It didn’t carry much weight, as a proper coin should, and it was dull in the lighting. With a quick flip, she looked at the year it was minted. 1997. Or 79. Whatever. She put it down and took another sip. “Looks real enough.”

“Nice, glad you agree!” he tapped the table. “Now sit back and let Blake do the rest.”

Another glance, this time at Blake, and she watched as the girl turned around. Her black hair cascaded down, long past her shoulders, and it clashed against the pale skin of lower back. And with a glance over her side, she let her hips and weight lean against the edge of the table.

The quarter began to move. Slowly, at first, but then faster and faster until it was pacing at a gentle slide. But it was not satisfied to only collide with her clothes, bringing its face against the soft curve. And then it climbed upward, past the round of her bottom until it settled at her waist, just above the jeans.

Pyrrha’s first reaction was to look under the table and check for magnets. Next was to examine the table, see if had something built into it. But there was nothing. And when she reached for her glass of water, she noticed something unusual.

“So, what do you think?”

She didn’t hear what Sun said. She was too fixated on the fact that the water in her glass was beginning to gather on the side closest to Blake, like ocean tides.

“That’s… uh…” She tried to string something together, anything. But all her mind could do was think of the facts. The quarter moving and sticking to Blake’s body. Bananas and drinks coming from Sun’s shirt.

A real fucking tail-

“I mean if you don’t believe us, I can do the trick too. Look,” Sun grabbed the coin off of Blake and stuck it on his abs, and-

It was just… flipping over them. Up and then down. Up and down and up and down and down and-

“PYRRHAWRRR!” In the nick of time, Nora almost threw herself head first across the table. “I’m having so much fun tonight!”

“Nora?” she felt herself snap from her stupor, staring at the friend that got her into this mess with two people she wasn’t sure she wanted to be in a mess with. “Are you alright?”

“I’m doing _grrreat_!” she slurred just a little bit. “I danced with five titties and three and a half dicks! But there’s like, this really cute bartender with this pink stripe in his hair and I convinced him to let me have free drinks!”

“But... the drinks are always free,” Blake reminded her that she and Sun were still a part of the conversation, and Pyrrha felt their eyes drift over them again.

She flipped onto her back to stare at the other girl. “That’s what he told me too! But I was like nope! I want free drinks! And then he was like ‘Okay but you have to suck my dick’ or something. But in my head I was thinking that he was trying to intimidate me into having not-free free drinks so I was like-”

His blue eyes squinted at Nora and then at her. “Is she okay? Do you need to take her home?”

“Yeah,” gold orbs looked back. “I think she’s had a little too much. Do you need a cab?”

“Haha, you have cat ears!”

“Alright Nora, it’s time to go home.” Pyrrha was thankful for any excuse to get out of the corner. It’s not that they were bad people. In fact, they so far seemed okay. And if they were what they said they were, then why would they even need to be-

No. Gods don’t exist. Not like this, at least.

“But we can’t go yet! I still owe him a blowjob for all my not-free free drinks!”

* * *

The way home was just as loud as the way in. Nora was still talking about her time with the bartender, and thankfully she spared Pyrrha from any questions she might have asked. Getting her into bed wasn't too bad either. For all the energy she boasted of just moments earlier, the night really seemed to tire her out.

But when it was time for her to get ready, she found that sleep was the last thing on her mind. Everything Sun said had to have been the truth. And when he copied Blake’s trick, there was little else she could stand upon to deny it.

And even worse was the fact that when she finally lay down to rest, she realized that Nora was right. Those  _ were _ cat ears on her head.

Pyrrha highly doubted that she would be falling asleep anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Ring ring _

“Mngh… Hello?”

“It’s Glynda. Bad news - the network went down an hour ago and we need to figure out what’s wrong. Would you be able to put in some overtime today?”

“Okay but… oww…”

“Are you alright?”

“Small hangover.”

“Oh dear. Nevermind then, I can find someone else.”

“It’s fi- oww… It’s fine. Sorry, just… just give me a bit. I’ll be there.”

* * *

If Pyrrha didn’t have that car loan to pay off (and the month’s rent and utilities to help cover for), she wouldn’t have bothered coming in. But the costs were there, so she went in anyway. That, and she was a part of the IT team of a budding start-up company. One bad day could have wiped them off the map, and that was something she was afraid of. Job searching was a pain, even if she did have a good resume to back it up.

But after four and a half grueling hours of trying to troubleshoot the problem, the system was up and running again. With a few more stress tests to make sure the issue was done for good, she finally picked herself up from her desk and walked out the door into the sunlight.

Ugh, thank goodness for aspirin. Maybe the drinks she had were stronger than expected.

She chose not to drive through the headache, so that meant she had to hail a driver to get back to her apartment. It would be nice to go home and crawl back into bed, but she was already fully awake. It would be difficult to fall asleep again, and it would be a waste of a day in the end. She might as well just tough it out for as long as she could until it was time to sleep again.

Stepping out of the car and thanking the driver, she looked up and down the road. Just a little ways down the block was her apartment, but in the other direction was a small plaza to buy lunch. Considering she only had a bagel at the start of her day, food was a good idea, and she started to make her way over.

But as Pyrrha walked up into the lot, her eyes scanning the different shops, she felt her gaze fall onto an ice cream parlor. It was there for as long as she could remember, but she had never set foot into the store in her life.  _ Heavenly _ , it was called. She didn’t know if it warranted the name, but if it was around for this long, surely it had to be good.

She sighed to herself.

She really shouldn’t. Ice cream, as nice as it was, didn’t really meet the proper dietary needs. This was compounded by the fact that it was full of sugar, and with all the toppings that could go on top it was just more sweets to work off later. All these facts were agreeable and true. Even if she tried to pick the ‘healthier’ selection when it came down to it, it wasn’t enough to save the overall package from being an unhealthy choice.

With that said, she ignored the concerns and opened the door anyway. Today of all days was a good choice for ice cream. Vanilla would be a nice flavor. Wait, no. Strawberry.

Wait no.  _ Both. _ Topped with walnuts, and a crushed peanut-chocolate candy bar. And with the waffle cone. Actually, hold the waffle cone. Get it in a bowl and top it with waffle pieces so it didn’t get her hands messy when it melted and dripped through the little opening at the bottom.

Thank goodness no one else was inside. She was sure she would have held up the line with all her split-second decisions. Finally satisfied with her choices, she walked up to the register, only to nearly drop her bowl.

“Oh, hey Pyrrha.”

Her body went still, green eyes locking against that stunning gold again. “B-Blake?”

Gone was the black and white attire. Instead she was dressed in an almost comical uniform - a cool green shirt beneath a white apron with some golden brown trimmings. A little like a Christmas tree, except without the festive reds. And atop her head was a white hat, sort of like the navy captain hat her father used to wear.

Strategically (she was sure of it), it covered any possible chance of figuring out if she had cat ears or not.

“Didn’t expect to see you here after you had to help your friend out. Is everything alright?”

“She’s… doing good I suppose. I got called in for a work emergency so I wasn’t able to check up on her in the morning.” She took a breath and set her cup down. “I should check in on her soon. But knowing her, she’s probably chased down her friend from last night.”

“Ah, so you remember everything then.”

For a moment, Pyrrha’s mind jogged through the last twenty-four hours. There was work, then there was waking up, followed by taking Nora home, but not before seeing that-

Oh shit. The quarter trick. Both on her hips and up Sun’s stomach.

She set her ice cream cup down and scrunched her eyes shut. A finger went to pinch her brow to stave off the return of her headache, but more to hide her face from Blake. Her cheeks were heating up again.

“Yeah, just about.” She let her hand down to face the world again. “And if you’re here, then that means Sun’s here too, right?”

Blake nodded behind the counter and she began to ring up her order. “His shift is over already. He helps open in the morning, bright and early.” She rolled her eyes, but it was easy to see the smile on it. “Something about having to keep up with his namesake.”

“Uh huh…” as Pyrrha handed over her card, though, she felt her arms rise and fall in defeat. “You know… not to… how do I put this…”

Blake’s golden orbs looked up at her again. “Still don’t believe us?”

“I- Well,” she bit her lip. “It’s a hard pill to swallow. I mean, forgive me if it sounds presumptuous but if you and Sun are, well, the gods that you say you are, why aren’t you leading the world? Why are you behind a cash register selling ice cream of all things? Or… Or-”

“Or trying to hit on you at a club?”

_ That _ froze her in her tracks. “I’m sorry,” she must have misheard “Me?”

Blake winked. “Let’s just say we don’t show that gravity trick to just anyone that we meet.”

“So… you mean to say that if the conversation dragged on, Sun and… and me…”

“Uh huh.”

“...  _ And you _ .”

“Yup,” she gave a knowing smile, “especially with me.”

Now she was _really_ glad Sun wasn’t here. Her entire face must have matched her red hair. Her hand went to her chest, the rapid beat threatening to come out of her skin. “I… I’m not sure how to feel about all this.”

Blake finished up with her card, ripping the receipt from the machine and handing it back. “Never been with a girl before?”

“N-No,” she stammered. She had gotten a few approaches from women and turned them all down politely enough. Yet with her mentioning of what last night could have been, it was like she was back in her teen years stammering over her words. “I mean, I’ve seen some things, but… No. I haven’t. Not personally.”

“Understandable. Here, take this.”

Pyrrha had nearly forgotten about her order, and she took her ice cream and card from the counter. But in addition to it all, there was another golden card nestled behind it. “What is it?”

“It’s a free entry to Stardust, but it’s a little… special.” She swore that her hat wiggled, but from what she could only imagine. “We’ll be there again tonight, so just present the card at the door and they’ll let you right in.” Her eyes met hers again. “And then you can decide what you would like to do.”

“I suppose I will have to think about it.” Her eyes settled on the card for a flash before returning up to the white hat. “But I do have a question,” her lips scrunched and she felt silly for asking, but- “Do you have cat ears?”

To this Blake’s response was a benevolent yet furtive smile, “You’ll just have to see for yourself.”


	3. Chapter 3

If the world knew it existed, the card in her hand would probably be one of the most coveted items among celebrities. Or anyone, for that matter. A free entry into Stardust, and with special treatment. The card didn’t say much else - just that it was used to get into the club. And considering that not many knew that Sun and Blake were gods, there were very few of these in circulation.

Should she go? It was most likely a once in a lifetime event - Nora would have killed to have the card in her hands. But the thought of meeting those two again was unleashing butterflies in her stomach. Not only did she not know what the special treatment entailed, but if she went… if they worked their magic on her again, well…

Pyrrha felt that it was very clear on what could probably happen. The question, though, was if this was an experience she was interested in. And since today was Saturday, that meant that the club would be even more crowded than last night  - something she wasn’t so sure she would enjoy.

Should she just do it anyway? Get the feelings and questions and concerns over with? It’s not like it would be the death of her to just go and have sex. And technically they were offering her the opportunity to just see if it was something she liked. No strings attached, it seemed, but she also had no idea what to expect. Sex was somehow both on and off the table at the same time.

Of course, she was curious about the ears, too. Was Nora in her right mind when she pointed it out? And Sun’s tail was, well… it was probably real. So that meant that if Blake really did have cat ears, they were real as well.

In the end, she thought about what her current plans were for the rest of the day. It was the middle of the afternoon, and getting ready for another trip to the club wasn’t out of the picture. And hey - if she found that she liked whatever it was that they ended up doing, then it was just an added bonus.

The other side of the opportunity cost was grocery shopping. That was a task that could be done tomorrow, and she started preparing for her excursion to the club.

* * *

“Oh, you heading out Pyr…  _ whoa _ .”

“Yeah, I uh… I have… a date? I think?”

“Uh huh… with someone from last night?”

“Yes, they… um… I’m sorry, but is everything okay Nora? You’re staring very intently.”

“Okay, keep the makeup on, but you’re gonna borrow some of  _ my _ clothes. You are  _ not _ wearing the same dress twice in a row. Where’s the date going to be at?”

“Well… they want to meet at Stardust again.”

“Stardust? But how are you going to get in on a  _ Saturday? _ ”

“Ah, that’s… That’s a funny story.”

* * *

As expected, the line into Stardust was long. Threatening to wrap around the curve as her heels clicked up the sidewalk, her hand fell into the pocket of her red jeans to feel the gold card for the fifth time in a row. Another pulse of short-term relief coursed through her body, and she drew forth to the bouncer - a built man, a little tan, perhaps short for words but not in height.

“I um…” she gulped, pulling out the card. “I have this.”

His eyes turned away from the crowd, glancing at her only briefly and letting his eyes fall onto the little piece of golden cardboard. “Hmm…” He blinked once, and then a finger went up to his ear. “Coco, our VIP is here.”

_ Our _ VIP? Did Blake and Sun know the owner or someone who worked in the club?

With a nod, the bouncer waved her through, “Come on in. Once you’re past the doors, an attendant will be with you shortly.” Sparing one last look at line, she took careful steps up the stairs and through the front doors. The music was already penetrating through the walls and she swore she could feel the beats on her skin.

And just as the man in the front said, someone was already making their way to her. “Ah, so you must be Pyrrha.” She extended her hand, where each finger had at least one ring on it, “Coco. I run this club.”

They  _ did _ know the owner.

“It’s good to meet you,” she did her best to maintain a firm handshake. Between the woman’s stiletto heels, sharp suit jacket, slacks that hugged her well below the waistline, and sunglasses that were clearly worth more than her yearly salary, there was an intimidating factor behind her. Toss on the fact that she was clearly wearing nothing else and it was a recipe of confidence overkill.

But she could afford to do all that because she owned the most in-demand nightclub in the city. Maybe even the country.

Maybe even the world.

“The pleasure’s mine.” As she withdrew her hand she started to walk by, leaving the main entrance behind. “Now then, follow me please.”

With each and every step Pyrrha took, the music seemed to get just a little softer. But the halls of the club itself only grew grander. Gone were the other visuals and instead they were replaced with something more refined and grand. Dark grey marble, dim gold, stairs that were wide at the base but narrow at the top. It was as if she was walking into another plane.

But finally they arrived at a door. “I was told that we might have a premier guest visiting, and I’m very happy that you’re here.” Coco said, turning herself around. “This section doesn’t get many visitors, you know, so I thoroughly hope you enjoy your time.” A finger went to push up her sunglasses and she flashed her a grin. “Unfortunately I other duties to attend to, so I must leave you here. But please - make yourself comfortable.”

With one last nod, Coco returned from the direction they came from, leaving Pyrrha at the door. There was really no turning back at this point, and she steeled herself with a breath before reaching for the door. With a gentle turn of the knob, she entered into a medium-sized room. At the far end was a rounded sofa facing what must have been a one-way window that overlooked the club denizens. And to her left was yet another door.

For all the pride that the owner put into the room, it so far seemed a little… underwhelming. But looks always hid something deeper. For now, though, the invitation was clear - sit and wait. Walking up to the couch, she let herself down onto the soft seat at the very center.

It felt strange staring out over the crowd. She didn’t notice the room on her first visit to the club, and she doubted that most did. And while much of the noise was dimmed out, she could still feel and hear the deep rhythm. But soon all the lights in the club turned even darker and the room she was in dimmed, and her eyes fell to a single beam of light at the front of the stage.

It was Coco again. 

“Star-crossed visitors! Thank you all for making Stardust your evening’s entertainment.” While she might have been just a little small in stature, she dominated the stage as she spoke. “Tonight, we are very excited to exhibit our premier show! A dazzling display of risk and intrigue! Of passion and desire!” There was a ripple of life among the crowd, and she waited for them to settle down.

And as simple as it was, Pyrrha found herself leaning forward and edging towards her seat. She knew that the club advertised itself as having a show, but at most all she saw were stripper poles among the corners of the club. This seemed to harken towards something grander, and yet there was nothing to allude to what was coming.

“A story as old as the universe, one that each of us know by heart and by soul.” Coco’s voice went low and slow, playing to the crowd once more. But her arms slowly went up, along with her gaze, “Visitors, cast your eyes into the sky, and be entranced by their heavenly bodies!” Suddenly, something began to descend from the top of the club. A small single platform, one pole, and two figures hanging off of it in an angular pose.

“Behold the Sun and the Moon!”

The beam of light faded away, and Coco’s presence turned to nothing. All eyes were on the two dancers at the top of the room, and Pyrrha had the best seat that the club had to offer.

More importantly, though, she knew who the dancers were. Who else would go by such names, after all? Besides, she could see the golden tail coming out from the top of Sun’s pants. And if she really squinted, those really were cat ears on the top of Blake’s head.

Slowly, though, they started to move. Their heads rose up to look out and away from the other, their bodies flexed and stretched to their full length, and the show began. It was calm at first, graceful in its rhythmic pace. Looking away from the other, and searching the far corners of the club. Pyrrha blinked, and suddenly they pivoted in tandem to the other side, Blake’s leg dangling off the edge while Sun climbed higher up.

Then they found each other and the pace changed. First it was a small series of touches upon their hands and arms, fleeting. Drawing close only to pull away again. But they got braver and braver, going for the legs and chest and hips. And soon it became intense. Hips and crotches touching, lips a breath away from each other. Attraction had given way to lust in their interpretive dance, and Pyrrha almost couldn’t look. And after the part where Blake very clearly gave a kneading grasp of his ‘package’, she really couldn’t look.

But curiosity won out in the end, and she turned her gaze to watch through to the final act. There legs and thighs wound around the pole, with Blake hanging upside down from the top. Her hands had a gentle grasp on his face, though, and their lips were together in a held kiss. And then she let him go and slowly began to descend. Sun stepped towards his side briefly, giving her the space she needed to pull herself right-side up and grab the pole.

Pyrrha didn’t want to think it, but with how her body slid against it when righting herself up, Blake had to have gotten a good, solid rub of her crotch off on it. And just as her feet touched the ground, a hand wound around her stomach and Sun stepped behind her again, his arm holding her tight against his body.

With the pole at the other end side of her, it looked like- it was as if-

The visuals of being held up against a wall were vivid. Breasts splayed against the hard surface, hair pulled back, a single soft kiss. A whisper, a promise of pleasure on top of what was already given. And then hard and fast, cries for more, more,  _ more _ , and then-

The only thing sparing her from additional imagery was the their clothes - black lacy lingerie and boots for Blake; white, skin-tight shorts and a fishnet tank top for Sun. And even that wasn’t very useful in stemming the tide.

The low lighting came back on, and the display was over. The crowd cheered and she found herself clapping along with them, maybe out of respect for the more refined bits, and maybe out of expectation as everyone else was applauding them.

And after the two took a bow, Blake sidled alongside Sun and gave a slow, long lick of his abs and chest. The crowd wantonly hollered. But in that time, the two of them steadfastly looked into the private room, and Pyrrha only grew redder under the stare of blue and yellow eyes.

They knew she was in there, and they knew she was watching. And even as the platform ascended back into the dark heavens of the club, their eyes never left hers.

It was just her in the room again, and her heart was pounding. Her cheeks were still flushed and warm. Pyrrha took a deep breath, letting her body come to rest again.

But even that moment was short-lived. “So, I trust you enjoyed the show?” Her head whirled and she looked over the couch to see Coco at the entrance again. One arm was crossed over her coat, and the other rested upon it to posture her hand beneath her chin. “They only put that show on for special occasions, you know. Not everyone gets to see it.”

She did state that it was their premier show. “Is… Is it really that special?”

Coco only smiled, “It’s not everyday that the Sun and the Moon take interest in the same person. But now that that’s over, it’s time to look at the more pressing matters. I’m here to leave you with a choice. Now that you’ve seen our show and are aware of the intent, you have two options.”

Her hand gestured to the door on her left, the one that Pyrrha saw as she entered the room. “Your two friends are waiting to see you, and if you would like to see them, then please go through this door.” She then began to make her way to the exit. “But if you would prefer not to, then you may simply leave. I can’t make that choice for you, so take your time.”

She gulped, “Do I have to make the choice now?”

Coco clicked her tongue, “No, you don’t, so take your time. And with that card of yours, you can visit the club as you please. But their fancy won’t stay forever. It’s a risk you’ll just have to take.”

And with that she was out the door, leaving Pyrrha alone. Her gaze fell onto the unopened path, and then back down to her clothes. To leave empty-handed felt like it was a disservice to Nora, who helped pick an outfit for the night. And there was the goodwill behind the card that Blake gave her. And finally, the effort Blake and Sun put into their dance would be wasted if she didn’t take the opportunity. 

But what was she going to run into behind that door? What was to be expected? And she was straight. What would she do when she woke up tomorrow and couldn’t explain to herself why she did what she did? It didn’t make sense.

Should she just do it and get it over with? Satisfy the inner craving that the dance had put into her? It would just be a one-off, an outlier to her otherwise normal life. She’d look back and view this as a time when she was, in lack of better words, horny and in need of some physical affection. One night wasn’t the end of the world for her - she’s had almost thirty years worth of nights and she was still in one piece so far.

She gulped and felt her chest rise and fall. Blinking a few more times and shaking her head. She got up and moved towards the unopened door and pushed through.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was devoid of anyone. As much as her wild heart beat told her otherwise, a part of her expected this much.

That didn’t mean the room itself was empty, though. Much like the first room, there was a one-way glass, except that it was a part of a circular outcropping. If she stepped into the center of it, she could see everything in the club down below. Back in the main room was a another door that led to a restroom, and a white bed that might have been just a little smaller than her tiny apartment room. And just at the other side of the door was a wall of bottles and drinks - wines, whiskeys, and other things she couldn’t even begin to try and remember.

If she didn’t know better, Pyrrha would have thought that she walked onto a porn set.

Then again, maybe she did walk into one.

Moving to take a seat on the bed, for a moment there was silence in the room. Just the steady heartbeat of the club and its denizens below her. It was unnerving, and she was unsure for a moment if this was what she really wanted. But the moment passed - she came here for a reason, and she would see it through.

That, and the door finally opened, finally revealing the couple in question. They were still dressed in the meager decency of their stripper outfits. And even that was quickly falling away - the moment they saw her, the two of them began to make their way over and Pyrrha was reminded of just how much she could see through the mesh of their garments.

“Hey Pyrrha!” Sun was the first to speak up, “Glad you decided to stick around.” He stopped a bit short of coming to the bed, a comfortable distance away from her - not so close to feel concerning, and just close enough for her to make out the sharpness of his abs from beneath the fishnet top.

Blake, on the other, was quick to take a seat at her right side. Yet it didn’t feel jarring or unusual to her, maybe because she kept her hands on her own lap. And sure, she could clearly see the tiniest outline of her nipples now, but it wasn’t the terror her mind was making it out to be about five minutes ago.

Pyrrha took a deep breath. “Well, your friend told me that it was a bit of special honor to see your performance, so…” she bit her lip, “I guess I wanted to see you two afterward.”

“Oh,” Blake gave a sly smile at her, “so it’s not just the ears that brought you back then.”

She could feel her cheeks warming up - she certainly walked into that one. But she blinked and remembered to breath. “Well, that and Sun’s tail. Had to see if that’s real, too. Although…” she trailed off. “How do you keep others from seeing it? I mean, you were dancing out there in front of the crowd, so someone must have seen it, right?”

“Well, that’s the surprising part,” Sun jumped back in, his own tail wiggling its way into her vision, “People usually don’t. You just happened to see it somehow.”

“You have to be kidding me.” Pyrrha’s lips floundered a bit. “It’s that simple?”

He shrugged. “For the most part. We can hide it all we want, but some people just see it. But at the end of the day, you’re one of them, so, you know, it’s whatever. We live with it.” He took a seat next to her left, leaning back a bit and letting his hands rest behind him.

She felt her eyes naturally drift down to his chest, just like how it did when Blake first came over to her side. And for a moment she fell silent, taking the rest of the room with her. But she felt her back straighten with her breath, and she spoke. “Well,” she gulped, “I… guess we all know why we’re in this room… right?”

“Yeah, but no reason to rush it though, right?” his smile seemed easygoing, matching is nature. “We can take our time.”

“Or we can just dive into it,” Blake’s hand softly rested upon her shoulder. “Up to you.”

“S-Sorry for making this so awkward…” Pyrrha wrung her hands. “I mean, if it was just one of you, then I probably wouldn’t be so hesitant. But…” her head ducked down, shoulders pulling into her chest. “I don’t have the slightest clue of what I’m getting into.”

“That’s okay,” Blake said. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” This time it was her turn to shrug her shoulders, “I mean, it’ll be more fun if you expand your horizons a bit, but it’s your choice in the end.”

“Here, actually,” Sun spoke up again, the bed shifting under his weight as his back gently settled down upon the bed. “I have an idea. Let’s just lay down for a moment. All three of us.”

She blinked, breathed, and then followed his motions. Blake was soon to follow afterward, and the three of them were laying down. And in the silence that followed, one of his hands fell on top of her left one. The two of them must have done this before, because Blake also mirrored him as she held onto her right hand. But they maintained a soft grip - she could wiggle out if she wanted.

His hand was big and warm. Hers was a little small and slender, and just a tiny bit cool. And if she looked at either one, their gazes were soft. Sure, they might have been in stripper outfits, but it didn’t feel concerning at this point.

“So I’m going to get to the point, as you mentioned. No more messing around,” Sun started up, taking a breath. “Blake and I want to have sex with you. But as you said, you’re not sure what you want, and that’s okay. We’re just going to ask some simple questions, and if you feel uncomfortable, you can stop, you can leave, whatever you want. Sound good?”

Pyrrha nodded. “Alright then.”

“Alright, so, we’re going to start simple.” Sun set his gaze onto the ceiling. “Would you… hm…” his head turned back, “Would you give a handjob?”

She somehow stifled a laugh - so it was these types of questions. Well, she had done it a few times before, so… “Yes.”

“Okay then, my turn. And don’t worry - it’s not going to be as silly.” Unlike Sun, who was on his back, Blake was laying on her side. “Did you like our dance?”

That made her cheeks go a little red. The movement, the touches, the motions, it was a lot to sit through. But it was one of the things that her to come into here, right? “Yeah,” she nodded her head. “I’d say so.”

“Alright, then, one more from me.” Her gold eyes leveled with her green ones. “Would you kiss Sun?”

Blinking, she turned to her left to look at him. His gaze was still the same, and he was the same distance as when they started. But the more she stared, the more she realized that she would.

“Yeah. I guess so.”

It was slow. He shifted to his side and she closed her eyes, letting his lips fall onto hers. Warm, like his namesake.

When he pulled away, he had a wide smile. “One more question.” He spoke again, soft this time. “Would you kiss Blake?”

It was such a simple question. And just like before, Pyrrha turned her head back to the other girl. This time, though, she paused. She tried to speak, to say yes or something else, but there were no words to be had.

Well, she was here to see how it all worked out, right?

She leaned forward to kiss her and marveled at how different Blake felt. Where Sun’s lips might have been a tad rough and minty, hers was soft and smooth, perhaps even a little sweet. Both were equally pleasant.

When Pyrrha leaned back, she couldn’t quite believe herself and she giggled. “I… I can’t believe I just did that.” All the tension in her body slowly drained away, and all that was left was elation, as if she could do anything.

Blake smiled back, her ears wiggling. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah.” With the fit finally passing, she felt like she could talk again. “Yeah, I liked it.”

Sun squeezed her left hand, and she looked back. “So ready to give it a try?”

She could hear her own smile in the air. “Let’s do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

She traded lips with them. Sun in one moment, Blake the next. Neither of them seemed pushy to try and take control away from the other or from her. Maybe they were saving the hard stuff for later, but for now it was gentle. Even the way their hands moved were fleeting, teasing even.

And on one hand it felt nice. She was being spoiled in a sense, lying between the two of them without a care in the world. But at the same time all it did was fan the flame inside her. She didn’t come here for just this. There was more to be had, and Pyrrha knew it.

So when Sun finally decided that it was time to make the real moves, pushing past her lips, she let him dive in. And with the way it moved, across her tongue, over her teeth, it made her want more. She pressed her hand against his shirt, the flimsy fishnet doing nothing to stop her from dragging her fingertips against his chest and abs.

When he pulled away, she didn’t let go of his shirt. But there was a fuzzy coiling thing around her arm and softly tugging it a little lower. She looked down to see that his blonde tail had gently curled around her wrist, reminding her that she was in the presence of two gods. But somehow that was more of an afterthought this time.

He winked at her, “Fun trick, right?” One more gentle tug, and she let him drag her hand over his crotch, seeing and feeling the hot bulge beneath it. She wanted to see it, the whole thing, and she started to move her hand to the waistband.

But Blake came back to steal her lips again. And like Sun before her, she pushed her tongue in. It felt a little rougher than his, but Pyrrha loved it all the same, enough to momentarily distract her from the previous task of trying to undo Sun’s pants. Just as she tried to get to it again, though, Blake took her other hand and put it against her chest.

“So,” she whispered, “think you can undo a girl’s bra?”

Right before Pyrrha got started, though, that little fuzzy tug reminded her that Sun was still there. “Hey, not that I don’t like the view, but you’re not gonna just leave me here, are you?”

For a moment she was lost between them, but as she thought about it more and more… “Have you two done this before?”

The two of them froze, and as it became increasingly clear that they  _ did _ do this routine a lot, Pyrrha had to fight back a giggle.

“Alright, alright, fine - so maybe it is,” Sun’s shrugged his shoulders. “But why change what’s not broken? I mean, it looked like it worked for a moment, right?”

“Well, I suppose it did…” she trailed off. She decided that Sun would be first. “Might as well go for it, right?” Letting her fingers trace his pants one last time, they slid up to the top and unclasped the button holding the waist together. Then she slowly undid the fly, carefully watching as the cloth peeled back to reveal the perfect flesh of his member. And when the material finally slid away, it bobbed in the air for the briefest of moments.

She gulped. It looked  _ good _ .

But she wasn’t about to Blake alone either. As Sun removed his top and undid the rest of his pants, Pyrrha turned her attention to her. Somewhere along the lines she got rid of her boots, and all there was left to examine was her lingerie. No visible clasp in the front, so that meant it was in the back, and she traced the band around her side to locate it. With a bit of pressure and a slide, the cloth loosened and she pulled it off, flinging it towards the side of the bed.

No point in stopping there, though, she thought. Better to get it all done and dive in. Letting her hand slide down to her hips, her fingers caught the hem of her panties and pulled. The vision of soft flesh, creamy thighs, and wet folds met her gaze. All in all,  _ perfect _ .

Not even the fairest of pornstars could proclaim that their bodies were as good as the ones before her. And now that they were fully naked in front of her, it was like she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Maybe even order  _ them _ around.

Pyrrha looked up at them. “Undress me?”

“We can, but first-” Blake leaned in, letting her left hand ride up her shirt and settle on top of her chest. “How hard do you want it?”

“Yeah,” Sun chimed in. “Do you want to go nice and slow or just kind of like, you know, hold you against a wall or something?”

Images of the pole dance came back, and she bit her lip as her cheeks reddened. And sure, that might have been a common fallback question for the two, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing to answer. “D-Do you ask that question a lot, too?”

“Hmph,” Sun’s face lit up with a glow just smug enough to let her know that she wasn’t quite in full control anymore. Using his right hand, he traced his fingers up her right arm until it was softly pinning her wrist down to the bed. And before she knew it, Blake’s hand left her chest to mirror the same thing on the other side. His tail snaked up to her waist, tucking itself under her jeans and panties. “I’m going to take a guess and say you want it bad.”

“W-Well… I… suppose that’s what I was expecting when I came into the room,” she gulped.

Blake kissed her cheek. “We can go slow if you want, but going hard is pretty fun, too.”

In all honesty she probably would have accepted anything they wanted to do. All the kissing and touching had fired her up. The only thing that was left was to just dive in and get lost. “I… I think hard will be fine.”

No more words. The only form of acknowledgement she received was the feel of their lips and the cool air that was now ghosting upon her wet crotch. Sun’s tail must have slid her jeans and panties down just enough to get started. And while they might have intended to go hard, the downward path that their free hands took was anything but. It started on her chest, then down her navel, and traced the tops of her thighs before finally settling at the the point where her legs met. Her breath started to pick up as their fingers toyed with her. All the while her mouth was occupied with one kiss after another, and if she focused through it all, she was very sure that Sun’s tail was wrapped up around her thigh.

And just when she thought she had it under control, they both pushed in, a single digit from each of them. Slow but with a mind of their own, pushing and pulling and colliding and harmonizing with the other. Then quick, and quicker, and quicker, and quicker.

Pyrrha had been on the edge for so long tonight. When she felt the moment coming, she let it happen as she lay trapped between the two. She let out a short, low groan, her body arching a little bit with the pull of her muscles, legs straining against the white sheets.

The first thing she felt was a kiss from Sun. “So how’s that for starters?”

“Good,” she said breathlessly, “really good.”

Another set of hands. Small, thin. Blake’s. They hooked under her shirt again, and golden eyes fell upon her. “I wanna see your girls.”

Permission. Or something. She was still a little dazed after it all, but she felt good enough to give a nod. She paused before doing anything, as if watching for something first, and only after she was satisfied did she move. Straightening her arms, she let the shirt come off, and Blake immediately set herself to work on her bra.

“Oh,” she whispered as she pulled the cloth away and tossed it aside, “you’re so gorgeous.” Her cheeks flared red again under Blake’s gaze, and she could feel her fingers gently squeezing her chest. She let out a long, low breath, and looked down just in time to see her lift her leg up and over her waist before settling down over her.

Their lips collided, and Pyrrha let the motions wash over her again. But where Blake previously kept her distance, now she was close, her skin rubbing across her own. With a careful shimmy of her legs, she kicked off the rest of her pants and shoes, leaving her just as naked as the other two.

By now, though, the orgasm had mulled itself over. She felt fully aware again, and one of the things that struck her was that it was only the two of them for the moment. Just as she was wondering where Sun was, though, his body slowly came into view. Turning towards him, his form towered over their lying figures and his cock was within inches of her face. She could feel the heat rolling off of it, and she gulped.

Blake, however, sent straight for it, letting her tongue trace up and down the side of the shaft, gently licking the tip before going back down again. Finally, she took the top into her mouth for a brief moment. And when she pulled off, her gold gaze settled on her again. It was expectant and she obeyed. Parting her own lips, she let her tongue trace a similar path, starting from the underside and sliding to the top.

Sun let out a long, low breath. “Not gonna lie - I’ve been thinking about this ever since we met you yesterday.”

Blake leaned back, “Me too,” and then just as quickly reapplied herself. She seemed to make sure that her lips and tongue bumped against hers, as if trying to taste the both of them at the same time. Eventually she leaned away to prepare for something else, shifting her legs around, but Pyrrha swore that she could still taste her lips on his member. 

Sun’s hands reached out, one to softly knead at her chest and the other to caress the top of her head. Welcoming motions, nothing fierce, and he echoed Blake’s earlier sentiment. “You really are gorgeous.”

Pyrrha might have had his dick between her lips and was blushing up a storm, but those words made her cheeks burn even hotter. She blamed his soft blue eyes and looked away.

But just as she was about to speak, she felt something soft and wet brush up against her folds. Daring to look down, she saw that Blake had positioned herself so that one of her legs was over hers while the other rested beneath the other. It forced her a just little onto her side, a little closer towards Sun, and she had brought her own hips against hers.

She had seen this position in some videos before.

Blake began to grind her pussy against hers, and Pyrrha felt her body flex in response. “You know, I really wanted to have you eat me out.” Another thrust, and this time she moaned. “But watching you suck cock is pretty good too.”

“Be honest, Blake,” Sun rolled his eyes, “You just want to lick the cum off of her face.”

Maybe it was the way the line was delivered, but Pyrrha felt her shoulders shake. Unable to withhold her giggle, she turned her head away for a moment to let it out. It wasn’t the first time she’s given a blowjob or otherwise got personal with a penis, but somehow the fact that she was with both of them at the same time was getting her giddy, like everything was new again.

“Well,” Blake spoke up again, as if thoughtful, “I  _ am _ a cat. I like to lick.” But another push of her hips reminded Pyrrha of where she was. “Let’s not lose our place, though.” Her soft hands settled right above her folds again and her thumb brushing up against the nub of her clit, just enough to send a few sudden jolts over her.

The warm and fuzzy wrap of Sun’s tail came back, this time around her wrist to guide it to his member. Turning her head back to him, she let her lips engulf the top entirely, her hand sliding back and forth.

Blake let out a breath. “D-Deeper.” Her pussy grinded against hers again and again, fingers toying with her in between each push. “Go deeper.”

She pulled off to breathe, and Sun looked into her eyes. “You think you can do that, Pyrrha?”

One last breath. Instead of answering, though, Pyrrha took him into her mouth again. She did her best to angle herself, leaning into the gentlest of guiding motions that Sun was offering. To her credit, she got a bit further down than before, feeling the tip just beginning to curve downward. But the pace that Blake was setting was too much. She pulled off one more time, but this time didn’t return to the task, instead choosing to ride out the peaking orgasm that she was about to be dragged through.

And when it hit her she yelled, body shivering. For a moment all she could do was focus on the fuzzy wrap around her arm and its gentle squeeze, momentarily reminding her of Sun’s display of patience.

When she came to, Blake seemed equally out of breath and just a little less graceful. She was focused enough, though, to climb up and let her body and lips fall onto hers again. “Enjoying your first time with a girl so far?”

Pyrrha blinked and took a breath. “Yeah,” another breath, “quite.”

Her ears flicked and she smiled. “Good, because we have one last thing for now if you’re up for it.”

“Alright!” Sun leaned back a bit from the two of them. “My time to shine!”

And while it was Blake’s turn to roll her eyes at the line, she was still smiling. Leaning back, she extended her hand to Pyrrha. “Come on. I think you’ll like what we have in mind.” Taking it, Pyrrha let her lead the way until the two of them were at a wall.

Images of just maybe an hour earlier came back, and she gulped.

But unlike her imagination, she wasn’t against the wall directly. Blake had settled against it instead, as if waiting for something. Sun’s tail coiled around her once more, this time choosing to latch around her thigh. His hands, big and warm, softly settled at the top of her hips. His cock felt hot and burning, pressed up against the small of her back. “You ready?”

“Well,” she put on a bashful smile. “I mean, I guess I asked for hard didn’t I?”

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean we’re just gonna ignore your limits,” he kissed her cheek. But even as he said that, his hands started to roam up her sides until they rested below her breasts. “Your right, though. Let’s get going.” His lips fell onto her shoulder, then to her neck, each touch drawing a fire different than Blake’s, but just as enticing. With one last knead, one of his hands went down and she felt his member move to settle right at her entrance.

And for a moment he paused, just sliding it around the folds at first. He was stalling instead of putting it in on his own and she groaned. Pyrrha was more than wet enough, and the wait was getting to her. But with one more movement of his hand, she felt the tip finally push and prod its way toward the entrance before pushing in. She felt herself shudder as it slipped deeper, her own eyes closing. He softly groaned into her ear and she felt his tail coil just a little tighter around her thigh.

And finally he started to move within her. Slow, patient, strokes, as if he could wait out anything.

“Oh, more.  _ More _ .”

This was good. This was  _ really _ good.

But there was a light chuckle, one that came from the front. Opening her eyes again, she saw that Blake was closing in. But instead of going for her lips as Pyrrha expected, she went down to her knees, dragging her hands down her sides. And then she opened her mouth and-

That was her tongue down there. That was her tongue sliding about her clit and probably on his cock and-

“F-Fuck...” The full image hit her just as her breath caught in her throat, as if she wanted to speak and yet could do nothing to describe the sensation. But she finally remembered to breathe. Leaning forward, her hands and body naturally fell to put their weight against the wall.

_ Breasts splayed against the hard surface, hair pulled back, a single soft kiss. A whisper, a promise of pleasure on top of what was already given. And then hard and fast, cries for more, more, more, and then- _

It was really happening, except now there was the addition of Blake to the picture. And so far it was absolutely wrecking her. Every thrust and lick was setting her on fire. And if they kept this up, if they went any faster-

A hand wound gently into her hair, pulling her back against him. The thrusts became faster, reaching just a little further, a little deeper-

“Cum for us, Pyrrha.”

And that was it. When the orgasm finally hit, it was a staggered scream. Something told her that the two of them were going even faster, but all she could feel was the squeeze of her muscles around his cock.

And then finally a foreign heat. Sun groaned into her ears as his member pulsed within her, pushing his cum deep inside. The hold of his tail grew tight for once, squeezing her thigh until it was all finally over.

When he pulled out, Pyrrha felt her body finally relax. Every muscle in her body grew slack, and it felt like she was going to fall over. Opening her eyes, she saw Blake flicking her tongue in and out, lapping up the white liquid from their bodies.

When she swallowed only to go in again for more, Pyrrha finally decided to speak up. “O-Okay,” she shivered, “That’s hard enough for me. Sorry, but I think I’m done.”

Sun’s arms gently wrapped around her waist. “That’s works for me. Besides,” he kissed her cheek, “I get the feeling that we’ll probably do this again sometime.”

Blake crawled up her front and planted a kiss on her lips. A little messy, and the taste was different and just a little sticky, but it was just fine. “What do you say to another night like this?”

Blinking and taking a breath, Pyrrha let her mind run its course through the night again. The poledance, the flirting and foreplay, the actual sex, everything was great.

And eating out Blake? If it looked as fun as she made it out to be, well, why not?

“I think that would be just fine. Now put me back on the bed - I’ve had a long day today and I think it’s beginning to catch up to me.”

He laughed, and with that she was gently whisked and tucked into the sheets. As the two climbed into bed with her, Sun from behind and Blake in the front, Pyrrha was reminded of the ever-present thrum of the club beneath them.

It was a steady beat, just the right rhythm to lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! Thanks for sticking with this story to the end. Definitely not a pairing I usually write, but I've always liked me some BlackSun, and my friend is a big Pyrrha x Sun shipper, so in the end I kind of mixed both together in this fun story. Hope it was fun, and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
